


Black Market Medicine 1/1

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets.. everyone's got secrets.<br/>Duo's a 'machinist'<br/>Heero's the new sheriff. <br/>Someone's killing rich folk. <br/>Class tensions are high. <br/>Duo never lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Market Medicine 1/1

Black Market Medicine 1/?  
by Max

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing  
Warning: This is going to fall pretty far afield from Gundam Wing...   
Note: I just feel safe writing Gundam Wing - I hope some others enjoy the stories that make me happy

 

The wars were twenty years in the past. Heero saved the Earth. Oz resurged and won. Each Lagrange Point was cut off with Oz’s powers controlling all trade, commerce, and traffic. For some, it was a time of unparalleled wealth. It wasn’t that way for everyone. 

The alien contact happened.

Nothing changed over much. Humans are like that. It’s the same continuity that makes each person feel like the same person over a lifetime, it also makes the past feel like the present, like it’s always been that way. There were differences though. People contaminated by change, which only justified Oz’s restrictions on travel, arrest of anyone they wanted to - for the good of humanity - and the containment of the alien modifications. 

It was fuzzy and messy and mostly everyone was just glad that things were mostly the way they had always been. 

The residents of Lower L2 weren’t really happy about that, but at least it was better than it could be, better than it had been. There was decent food, schools to provide basic education, medical care was available, even though it was expensive and anything out of the common was very hard to get. The residence of Lower L2 knew better than to expect cancer cures or longevity treatments. That all aging had been stopped in the residents of L1, L4, L5, and some countries on Earth - that was likely just a nasty rumor. One ought to know that one can’t live forever. 

 

The things one ought to know had never been good enough for Duo Maxwell. He knew machines though. He knew people. He knew things he ought not know, but that wasn’t really anything new.

There were advantages to being beneath the powers that be’s notice. Life actually was pretty good, all given. If things could have just kept on the way they were, for just another couple months, it woulda been even better.

Then some fucker had to go and start killin’ other fuckers. It wouldn’t have been that big of an issue, except that the deaths happening in Lower L2 weren’t folk who lived in Lower L2, but rich folk from Upper and from other colonies. The news outlets didn’t cover it at all. 

So Duo was expecting a nasty plague in Lower any time, because that’s how Uppers dealt with expendables like Lower folk who were causing trouble. The thing was, he wasn’t gonna let that happen. These were his people.

So there he was, sippin coffee and thinking about how to catch a killer, fuck over the Uppers, and get his people on the ship he was buildin’ on the nominal keel of the colony. Society seemed to be all about resources and he was damned if his people were a resource for the Uppers to use like cattle. This was one herd that was gonna bust down the fence. If there was one tech skill he picked up good in the war, it was cloaking tech. 

And the morning was just being slow, lazy, as he sipped his coffee and plotted treason against the powers that be. 

Until Heero Yuy .... Heero Fucking Yuy walked through his door. 

Duo set his cup down, straightened up, hastily grabbed his black hat with the professionalish looking logo for Maxwell Machining on the front. “Hey, Heero! You here on business?”

“Yes.” Heero said, pausing awkwardly maybe five paces from Duo.

“Well, great,” Duo said, pushing his hat back, grinning in a flirty, mischievous way. “You need parts? Service? I can get you the friends who never fucking call me discount, baby.”

“I am here on official business. I am the new homicide detective for the distal sections of L2. I need to ask if you are the one committing the recent murders.” 

Duo laughed, his heart light and his libedo rising just because Heero was in the same room. His hips cocked the side, his grin wide and bubbly as he smacked his hat against his jeans. After a moment, he calmed himself, took a deep breath, licked his lips, took another delicious moment to look at those very fine blue eyes and said, “Well, go on then. Ask.” 

“Duo Maxwell, are you the one who is committing murders in this quarter?”

“So yer askin if I’m the one string those entitled fucking shit lickers up by their balls? If that’s the case, then no. No I have not killed anyone whom you are probably gonna ask about. I work too much, no fun in my life at all, baby.” 

Heero grimaced. “Don’t call me that. I didn’t want to have to ask you that question, but I know you wouldn’t lie to me. Do you know who is responsible for the killings or have any information that might be of use to me in my investigation? Have you killed anyone I should arrest you for?”

“Nope. Didn’t kill anyone that you should arrest me for. I think you an’I might be havin a conflict of interest. I am pursuing the killer mahself. If I get any info I think ya oughta have, I’d be happy ta give it over though. I’ll put it around that you are a good guy and folk ought not hurt ya. You are here to do good for the people of this quarter, aren’t you?”

“I serve justice and justice benefits all people. I don’t believe the people of this quarter are separate than the rest of the people in the Earthsphere.”

“Well, ya always were idealistic. Justice do come in various flavors, but I trust you. You keep in mind that these are my people. Don’t hurt them. I’ll make it known that you’re my people. You fuckin’ marry Relena?”

“No.”

Duo let his eyes run up and down Heero.. nice suit over a toned body, slightly shorter hair, and all of the emotion that Duo had always felt for Heero came right back to life. “So. Can I buy you dinner tonight?”

“Yes,” Heero said, pulling a business card from his pocket. “What time?”

“How ‘bout seven?”

“I will be at the police station. I only have my issued car, so pick me up.”

“Will do. Don’t fuckin’ dress up.” 

“Understood,” Heero said, and he smiled, his eyes connecting with Duo’s for longer than chance might allow. “I’m glad you’re not the killer. I don’t know what I would have done if you had been.” 

“Well, Heero Yuy,” Duo said, putting his hat back on, chin lifting as he grinned in delight, “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”


End file.
